Many different footwear articles have been developed of different types and for different purposes. The different types of footwear articles are applicable for different uses in athletics, occupations, fashions, etc. Oftentimes, individuals will have numerous pairs of shoes, sandals, boots, etc. depending upon activities to be performed, level of dress (formal/informal), etc. Different types and designs of footwear articles are introduced as new materials for fabricating the footwear articles are introduced and new fashion designs are introduced.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure enable wearers of footwear articles to customize and personalize their footwear differently at different moments in time. Additional aspects of the disclosure provide a database of different footwear article designs which may be accessed by individuals to customize their footwear. The disclosure also provides additional aspects as described in further detail below.